Thelma et Louise ou Lily et Becky et les Apollons
by Lily-joanne
Summary: Lily Evans, qui vient juste de rompre ses fiancaille d'avec Paul, décide de partir à l'aventure avec sa meilleur amie de toujour Becky. Elles décident alors de jouer les Thelma et Louise. Résumer complet inside, histoire en POV de lily lire DICLAMER!
1. Mr Chaînon Manquant:

**Titre:**Thelma et Louise...et les Apollons ou Lily et Becky ...et toujours les deux beau Apollons!

**Auteur:(posteuse)** Lilyjoanne

**Résumer:** Lily Evans, qui vient juste de rompre ses fiancaille d'avec Paul, décide de partir à l'aventure avec sa meilleur amie de toujour Becky. Elles décident alors de jouer les "Thelma et Louise". Mais arriver en Amérique leur idée d'aventure en célibataire sans magie va vite changer quand Becky rencontrera les "Apollons" et qu'elle aura son idée bien à elle de "voir un peu de paysage", alors que Lily qui a décidée de plus regarder un homme, ne sait plus quoi faire

**Diclamer:** Rien à moi, tous à JKR et à Cathy Kelly, je ne gagne rien sauf les reviews qui me font plaisir!!

**Info!!:** L'histoire de base est à Cathy j'y ai seulement incéré le monde de JKR en y apportant des modifications!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1/Mr Chaînon Manquant:**

Le chauffeur de taxi se disait que Becky était un beau morceau.

-T'as pas une petite place pour moi dans ton sac à dos, chérie? a-t-il lancé en nous faisant un clin d'oeil et en découvrant une étendue de dents tachées par le tabac.

Comme si une blonde de vingt-neuf ans pouvait, même vaguement, être intéressée par un gros plein de soupe qui avait depuis longtemps passé la barre des cinquante ans et qui portait les restes de son petit-déjeuner dans la barbe.

Becky lui a jeté son regard "va te faire voir, crétin", un regard implacable qui fait déglutir et s'examiner les ongles même le plus macho des hommes. Mais pas ce gars-là. Mr Chaînon Manquant a simplement offert un sourire encore plus large.

-Je parie que ta copine ne fait pas tant de chichis, a-t-il dit plein d'espoir en me faisant de l'oeil.

C'était l'histoire de ma vie. Les types qui avaient été snobés par Becky Hill, imaginaient tout le temps que son amie rousse, pas aussi renversante qu'elle, serait en manque de compagnie masculine à un tel point qu'elle leur roulerait sans problème une pelle. Quiconque a dit qu'il y avait des avantages à être la meilleur amie d'une fille aux allures de top-modèle se trompe.

-J'aime les filles bien en chair, a dit le chauffeur en se léchant les babines tandis qu'il admirait la chemise en jean taille 38 qui me boudinait au niveau de ma poitrine, mais que je mettais quand même dans l'espoir de ressembler un peu à Thelma ou à Louise.

Becky a plissé ses yeux bleu en une fente minuscule. J'ai reconnu ce regard. Pas Mr Chaînon Manquant.

-Oh! mon Dieu! a-t-elle hurlé. Je crois que je vais être malade. Arrêtez-vous, s'il vous plaît!

L'idée d'avoir ses housses de siège sales et poisseuses encore plus sales et poisseuses a incité Mr Chainon Manquant a enfoncer la pédale de frein plus vite que Michael Schumacher dans la chicane de Silverstone.

Becky m'a lancé un clin d'oeil.

-Prête, Lilou? a-telle murmuré.

J'ai hoché la tête. Une fois la voiture arrêtée, nous avons empoigné nos sacs à dos et nous nous sommes ruées têtes baissées hors de la voiture.

-Hé, revenez ici! a hurlé le chauffeur de taxi hors de lui. Vous ne m'avez pas payé!

-Il comprend vite, a gloussé Becky tandis que nous risquions nos vies en traversant la chaussée en courant jusqu'au terre-plein central puis jusqu'à l'autre côté.

-Je lui donne au moins cinq minutes pour remonter jusqu'au prochain carrefour et faire demi-tour, a-t-elle pavoisé alors que le chauffeur de taxi levait le poing vers nous d'un air menaçant depuis l'autre côté de la route.

-Je vous aurai, petites garces! a-t-il hurlé.

-Ah! ouais? Eh bien, nous irons voir la police avant pour porter plainte contre vous pour harcèlement! a crié Becky en retour.

A cet instant précis, un taxi propre et respectable, contrairement à la Cortina délabrée de Mr Chaînon Manquant, s'approcha tranquillement. Becky a rejeté ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière, pris le pose en faisant ressortir une hanche vêtue de cuir noir et lancé ce sifflement aigu dont elle était passé maître lors de notre deuxième année à Poudlard à douze ans.

Le taxi a stoppé net.

Bien sûr, si c'avait été moi, aucun taxi ne se serait apparu et j'aurais été coincée sur la route de l'aéroport Shannon pendant une demi-heure avant que Chaînon Manquant ne s'amène avec la police et ne me fasse arrêter pour ne pas avoir payé ma course. Encoer que si, ça n'auvait été que moi, je ne serais pas sortie du prmier taxi et j'aurais enduré le harcèlement sexuel tout le long du trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport. Mais c'était là toute la différence entre Becky et moi.

Becky empognait la vie par la gorge et la secouait; moi, j'étais le genre de femme qui demandait poliment à la vie si ça ne la dérandeait pas que je respire.

Chapitre suivant:**Chapitre 2/ Stateside Twenty-One partie I:**


	2. Stateside TwentyOne partie I:

**Chapitre 2/ Stateside Twenty-One partie I:**

L'aéroport débordait de familles surmenées qui manoeuvraient des chariots chargés de bagages pleins à craquer en s'efforçant de rester cramponnées à mamie, à la main de la petite Clara et au sac contenant toutes les couches.

L'enfer normal des départ en vacances.

Becky et moi nous sommes lancé un larges sourire de délectation. Nos vacances allaient être à mille lieues de ça. Nous n'allions pas être des touriste ordinaires, nous allions être des aventurières pendant vingt et un merveilleux jours. Oubliées, la semaine à Benidorm toutes les deux en Grèce avec rien de plus palpitant à faire que de décider sur quel transat s'étendre. Nous étions des aventurières branchées qu'on ne verrait jamais dans les boîtes de nuit à touristes et qui fuiraient l'idée même d'un voyage normal et confortable. Nous étions des Stateside Twenty-Oners.

Pour le cas où vous ne connaîtriez pas, je vous explique. Contrairement à vos vacances moyennes, un séjour Stateside Twenty-One est un voyage dans l'inattendu: vingt et un jours dans la vie d'un simple moldus en vacance aux Etats-Unis où on fournit aux voyageurs une voiture (avec mode d'emploit pour sorcier inculte), une carte, des bons pour les hôtels et un point de rencontre spécifique duquel, vingt et un jours plus tard, on reprend l'avion pour rentrer chez soi. Certains filent à Los Angeles et leur point de rencontre est Denver. D'autres préférent New York avec Atlanta pour destination finale.

Ca avait été mon idée de m'inscrire pour ce voyage. Lorsque j'avais lu dans la gazette du sorcier l'annonce sur la nouvelle façon relax d'expérimenter la fièvre des voyages sans passer des mois à l'étranger de manière Moldu, mon coeur s'était emballé. C'était exactement ce que je cherchais. Une odyssée en solitaire au coeur de l'Amérique où je serais mon propre patron, voyageant à mon propre rythme à travers les recoins du pays que les cars touristiques n'atteignaient jamais. Tout ceci avec en plus la sécurité d'avoir cinq hôtels le long du trajet dans lesquels je pourrais m'arrêter; ainsi on pourrait garder un oeil sur moi et si j'étais enlevée par un tueur en série, maman et papa en entendraient vite parler et je serais sauvée, de préférence par un agent du F.B.I. bien foutu avec des muscles impressionnants et un revolver. Ou alors il serait de la C.I.A. ? Je ne me rappelle jamais.

Peu importe, ce voyage était la réponse à mes prières: m'échapper de ma vie ENNUYEUSE.

Ennuyeux est la seul façon de décrire mon job de directrice de vente d'objets moldus pour les sorciers qui s'y intéresse.

Remarquez, depuis que Paul et moi nous sommes défiancés (ma mère déteste quand je dis ça, mais de quelle autre manière est-on censé le dire? "Nous avons rompu" sonne comme quelque chose de douloureux et implique un bruit sec et soudain et des mâles en train d'agoniser en hurlant!), je m'ennuie légèrement moins.

Parce que être la calme directrice de vente d'objets moldu fiancée à un employé de la banque de Gringotts et un des meilleurs partie de Grande-Bretagne, se doit d'être placé tout là-haut, au sommet de l'Ennui-omètre. Je crois qu'il y a une certaine gloire de rompre ses fiançaille, un petit truc tragique et mystérieux à la Marlène Dietrich. Moi, les paupières lourdes dans un bar à cocktails avec un beau mec me regardant droit dans les yeux tandis que je tourne l'olive dans mon Martini et que je ronronne en me languissant: "Il y avait un homme, il y a longtemps, un homme que je pensais épouser..." Désolée, je rêve encore toute éveillée. Ma mère répète que ça me perdra.

-Tu vis toujours dans un monde imaginaire, Lily, dit-elle d'une voix inquiète. Il te faut passer plus de temps dans le monde réel, chérie, pour ton bien.

Si vous me posez la question, le "monde réel" n'est pas aussi sensationnel qu'on le prétend; surtout le mien. Je préfére de loin un monde imaginaire ou je ne suis pas n'y moldu, n'y sorcière avec George Clooney dedans.

Dans le monde réel, Paul et moi avions la maison (une petite maison mitoyenne avec deux chambres), le canapé beige à trois places avec deux fauteils asssortis (plus le sortillége perpétuel antitaches, au cas où), le coffre "épargne" à Gringotts et le mariage purement moldu, prévu pour l'été prochain. Nous étions "à ce point" organisés. Même nos tiroirs à chaussettes étaient pourvus de ces petites cases les divisant de telle sorte que les chaussettes à losanges couleur fauve de Paul ne risquent pas de côtoyer de trop près ses chaussettes noires préférées. Nos plan pour les vacances ne variaient jamais des deux semaines dans un endroit chaud situé à moins de quatre heures de vol (Paul déteste prendre l'avion) et notre conception de l'exaltation totale et sans entraves était de ne pas prendre des plats chinois à emporter le vendredi soir, mais...quelle audace! de manger plutôt une pizza.

Voyez-vous où cela mène? Eh oui, à Ennui-Ville. Aussi, quand Paul et moi nous sommes séparés d'un commun accord (c'est ce que nous avons raconté à tout le monde parce qu'il est tellement désolé de ce qui est arrivé qu'il a promis de ne jamais révéler de sa prestation d'une nuit avec cette garce du service des nouveaux comptes. S'il s'avisait d'en parler, il pourrait dire adieu à sa part de l'argent de la vente des meubles), je suis retournée dans ma famille et ai décidé que des vacances d'imposaient. Pas deux semaines de vacances n'importe où, maisquelque chose d'exotique qui m'arracherait à ma vie ennuyeuse comme la plui. Une aventure.

-Une aventure! avait hurlé Becky dans le téléphone lorsque je lui avais fait part de mes projets.


	3. Stateside TwentyOne partie II:

**Merci à Miss Helle Black et Moimoiremoi pour vos reviews!! sa ma fait vraiment plaisir!! **

* * *

**Chapitre 3/Stateside Twenty-One partie II:**

Becky avait plusieurs fois failli me faire exploser les tympans. Elle dit que c'est son boulot et qu'elle est tout le temps en train de hurler parceque le téléphone de l'agence n'est que bon marcher et qu'elle à du mal à ce faire entendre par les cliens du à la mauvaise réception. Elle est secrétaire pour Sorcière Hebdo dans leur agence de mannequins qui n'a pas voulu l'engager comme top-modèle en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas les qualités requises pour être mannequin photo ou de défilés. Personnellement, je pense que Becky a exactement ce qu'il faut mais elle prend tout ça très bien et prétend qu'elle n'est tout simplement pas photogénique.

Elle est plus photogénique que moi. Je mesure un mètre soixante-quatre, j'ai une silouhette toute en courbes et ce genre de teint celtique qui fait si génial sur les Corrs (groupe de chanteur), mais pas si bien sur une femme aux pommettes moins saillantes. Mes cheveux sont mon meilleur atout, je pense: longs, ondulés et de la couleur des flames en fusion, comme se plaît à le souligner mon père avec tendresse. Mais il y a aussi mes yeux qui s'accorde parfaitement avec mes cheveux.

Bref Becky a dit qu'elle s'ennuyait aussi.

Comment peut-ellepenser ça alors qu'elle allait à de folle soirées entre mannequins chaque soir de la semaine toutes ces années où j'étais coincée à la maison avec Paul, entourant au crayon d'intéréssants documentaires sur le programme télé? De toute façon, elle était dcidée à m'accompagner.

-On pourrait être comme Thelma et Louise dans une vopiture de sport décapotable, avait-elle dit avec excitation.

-Je pense que ça aura plus l'allure d'un genre de jeep, avais-je fait remarquer, au cas où elle s'emporterait trop avec la vision de nous deux nous tapant la traversée des USA dans une Thunderbird bleue, les cheveux au vent.

-Lily, il faut que tu aies l'esprit d'aventure, m'avait-elle alors lancé tout sourire.

Elle avait raison. Thelma et Louise, c'était exactement ce qu'il nous fallait. Voilà comment nous avions fini à l'aéroport avec des sacs à dos remplis de fringues en jean et moi portant des tonnes de bijoux en argent à la Susan Sarandon, prêtes à embarquer sur le vol pour New York.

Je les ai repérés la première: deux mecs canon, seuls au milieu d'une cohue de couples et de familles. Ils étaient en train de s'approvisionner en magazines à la librairie, discutant entre eux, rigolant et d'une manière générale, passant le genre de moment super qu'on passe quand on fait partie du top dix des plus beaux mecs du monde. L'un d'entre eux avait des pommettes saillantes à s'y blesser. Des cheveux sombres et longs, des yeux sombres attendrissants et un corps à tomber raide morte. Vous voyer le genre: des épaules larges et des biceps comme il faut qui sortaient tout le temps et pas seulement quand il les contractait en désespoir de cause (comme Paul). Son ami était plus petit ou à peu près de taille égale. Le même, mais dans les tons plus brongé. Les mêmes pommettes et la même ossature, mais avec des cheveux noir de jais en bataille et un sourire en coin sexy? Il avait l'air d'être plus futé; avec cette étincelle d'intelligence dans les yeux expressifs. Des frères ou des cousins, sans aucun doute.

Parce que je suis moi, je me suis détournée et ai regardé une nouvelle fois ma montre. Pour des raisons tout à fait compréhensibles, j'en avais fini avec les hommes.

Puis Becky les a repérés à son tour. Elle est très douée pour repérer les mecs. Elle prétend que c'est parce qu'elle est sur le qui-vive pour trouver d'éventuels mannequins masculins pour l'agence, mais je sais que c'est parce qu'elle a toujours une faim insatiable d'hommes. Moi aussi j'avais une faim insatiable d'hommes mais quand j'ai rencontré Paul, j'ai arrêter de regarder les autres, naturellement. Quand Paul est parti avec cette roulure, la seule faim insatiable qu'il me restait était celle des glaces, ce qui à long terme, n'est pas très bon pour le postérieur.  
-Lilou, a-t-elle sifflé, jette un oeil à ces deux types.  
-Mignons, ai-je répondu avec dédain.  
-Ils ne sont pas mignon, ce sont des Apollons! s'est-elle extasiée.  
Elle commençait tout juste à se glisser vers eux quand notre vol fut annoncé.  
-On ferait mieux d'embarquer, me suis-je inquiétée, l'arrêtant dans son élan.  
Becky ne s'est jamais préoccupée d'être à l'heure, mais moi oui.  
-Tu es pire que ma mère, Lilou, a-t-elle grommelé, mais en me suivant quand même.  
-On aura tout notre temps pour les hommes en Amérique, l'ai-je consolée.


	4. Les apollons:

Coucou à tous!!! tous d'abord je tiens m'excusé de ma longue absence, j'étais en dégroupage total, mais me revoilà avec la suite!!

Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews je vous adore!!

* * *

**Chapitre 4/ Les "apollons":**

Dans l'avion, Becky a picoré son repas, a bu deux rhums Bacardi et s'est endormie pendant que moi, j'avalais jusqu'à la dernière bouchée de mon repas, mangeais mon dessert, buvais trois vodkas, regardais deux films, finissais à moitié un roman policier et me demandais si je voudrais jamais avoir à nouveau quelque chose à faire avec les hommes.  
-Lily,un de perdu, c'est dix de retrouvés, avait dit ma mère, stoïque, lorsque j'étais arrivée à la maison après la rupture avec quatre valises et le visage gonflé d'avoir pleuré. Je t'admire tellement pour avoir décidé que tu avais fait une erreur. De mon temps, nous aurions eu trop peur pour mettre fin à un engagement. Les femmes d'aujourd'hui savent ce qu'elles veulent et c'est merveilleux.  
J'avais fondu une nouvelle fois en larmes, souhaitent pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé mais refusant de m'humilier en le faisant.  
Maman m'avait serrée dans ses bras et m'avais préparé du thé et des tartines avec du miel, mon réconfort alimentaire préféré quand j'étais petite. Comme j'aimais l'inocence de ma très chère petite vie avant Poudlard!  
-Tu vas faire de nouvelles rencontres en un rien de temps, m'avait assuré maman.  
-Je ne veux pas faire de rencontres, avais-je sangloté. Je hais les hommes. Ce sont tous des fumiers.  
-Je sais, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils ont leur utilité, avait gentiment rétorqué maman. Regarde ton père, il a fait du bon boulot en installant ces étagères dans la cuisine, pas vrai?  
Mais avec ceque j'avais surpris, il y avait de quoi être choquer! non? Etagères ou pas, sa n'effacera rien.  
C'était il y a un mois. La maison que Paul et moi avions achetée était à vendre, j'étais de retour dans ma vielle chambre, Pétunia filait le parfaite amour avec son Vernon et Paul m'avait appelée quatre fois la semaine précédente en me suppliant de reconsidérer ma décision.  
-Ne lui envoie pas de réponse! s'était indignée Becky quand je lui avais raconté qu'il avait eu le culot de m'envoyer un hibou au travail. Dis-lui que tu vas lui clouer les rotules au sol s'il continue à t'ennuyer. Non, mieux encore, dis-lui que JE vais lui clouer les rotules au sol!  
Becky était une amie très loyale et je soupçonnais qu'ellle prendrait le plus grand plaisir à clouer au sol n'importe qu'elle partie de l'anatomie crispé de Paul. Et les genoux ne seraient pas en tête de liste, d'ailleurs.

Je me sentais un peu groggy et vacillante quand nous somme arrivées à l'aéroport JFK. Becky était fraîche comme une rose grâce à ses cinq heure de sommeil.  
-Regarde! m'a hurlé Becky dans les oreilles alors que nous sortions dans le hall des arrivées et repérions les deux Apollons devant nous. Ces deux canons. Peut-être qu'on devrait laisser tomber nos projets et simplement les suivre.  
-Ouais bien sûr, ai-je marmonné. Et perdre tout l'argent que nhous avons déjà investi dans les vacancees.  
-Je croyais que tu voulais de l'aventure, a rétorqué Becky.  
-Pas ce soir, ai-jz répondu. J'ai envie de grimper dans le lit d'un hôtel sympa et de dormir.  
Becky a eu un petit sourire narquois.  
-Si on épingle ces deux types, il n'y a aucune raison pour que les lits d'un hôtel ne fassent pas partie de l'histoire.

En ronchonnant et en traînant péniblement nos sacs de voyage, nous sommes finalement arrivées devant le bureau de l'agence Stateside Twenty-One qui était proche de toutes les agences de location de voitures. Il y avait plein de ces jeeps sportives et pratiques. Becky était un peu triste de ne voir aucune trace des voitures de sport à la Thelma et Louise garées alentour.  
-J'espère que nous pourrons marchander et obtenir quelque chose de plus sexy et de plus sport, a-t-elle dit tandis que nous hissions nos bagages dans les escaliers. J'ai vraiment envie de sentir le vent dans mes cheveux quand nous roulerons à travers l'Utah.  
-Tu n'auras qu'à passer la tête par la fenêtre, comme les chiens, ai-je suggéré. J'étais fatiguée.  
Dans le bureau, une jeune femme était assise derrière un haut comptoir. Elle affichait un air d'ennui certain et mâchait un chewing-gum tout en parlant. Devinez à qui elle était en train de parler? Eh! oui, nos Apollons. A côté de moi, j'ai senti Becky prendre sa pose de mannequin, ventre rentré, poitrine sortie. Mon estomac souffrait déjà le martyre à cause de mon jean trop serré et ma poitrine était toujours bombé (nda: Comme ma fic est entièrement en POV de Lily, c'est normal cette description qu'elle à d'elle, mais ce n'est pas entièrement vrai, surtout le faite qu'elle soit grosse, elle à seulement des formes), donc aucune action n'était requise de ma part.  
-Salut, a lancé Becky d'une voix sensuelle aux garçons.  
Les deux Apollons ont souri, exhibant des dents magnifiques. J'avais tort avec ma précédente évaluation: ils ne fesaient pas partie du top dix des plus beau mecs du monde, mais sans aucun doute du top cinq.  
-Vous êtes Lily Evans? a demandé la fille derrière le comptoir à Becky, ne s'embarrassant pas de tout le cérémonial du "bonjour".  
-Non, c'est moi, ai-je répliqué.  
-Maintenant que vous êtes tous là, nous allons pouvoir nous occuper de vos billets, a dit la filles.  
-Maintenant que nous sommes tous là? ai-je répété. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?  
-Il y a quatre personnes par véhicule, a-t-elle répondu comme si elle parlait à une débile.  
-Quatre personnes? ai-je répété, probablement avec l'intention de faire comme si j'étais une débile.  
-Ouais, quatre personnes par véhicule, a dit le plus sexy des Apollons. (Celui au regard intelligent (james). Il n'avait pas l'air ravi.) C'est écrit en tout petit apparemment. On pensait qu'on aurait notre propre voiture mais il semble que l'on doive la partager avec vous deux.  
Le visage de Becky s'est éclairé.  
-Génial. Hé, ça va être amusant, a-t-elle dit avec un sourire épanoui à l'intention de l'autre Apollon (sirius), et avec son sourire je-viens-de-gagner-au-loto: Je m'appelle Becky Hill.  
-Je suis Sirius Black, a-t-il dit, lui aussi avec un sourire je-viens-de-gagner-au-loto. Et voici James Potter mon meilleur ami.

James avait l'air nettement moin enthousiaste, sans doute parce qu'il était évident que Becky préférait Tony, ce qui ne lui laissait que moi. L'espression d'irritation qu'il avait sur le visage n'avait rien de bon pour le moral d'une fille.  
-Il doit y avoir un moyen d'arranger ça, ai-je affirmé à la fille derrière le comptoir avec cette voix ferme et assurée que j'avais aiguisée pendant trois ans en étand preféte à Poudlard. J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas satisfaisant. On nous a laissées entendre que nous aurions notre propre véhicule et si ce n'est pas le cas, alors votre société se rend coupable de publicité mensongère, ce qui est illégal. Si vous n'avez pas autorité pour arranger ça, nous voulons parler au directeur ou à quiconque est responsable.  
La fille avait l'air de s'en foutre comme de l'an quarante. Elle a continué à mâcher son chewing-gum. Un dentiste armé de sa roulette ne parviendrait pas à extraire le chewing-gum de sa bouche.  
-C'est qu'il est dix-neuf heures et on est samedi. Il n'y a personne. Si vous voulez vous plaindre, vous devez attendre jusqu'à lundi.

J'ai tiré Becky dehors, interrompant ses battements de cils en direction de Sirius pour une réunion au sommet.  
-C'est terrible, ai-je dit. Je vote pour qu'on reste à New York jusqu'à lundi, qu'on revienne ici et qu'on arrange ça.  
-Lilou! a gémi Becky, ça va être drôle. Pense à l'aventure que ça va être avec eux. Ca sera bien plus amusant à quatre.  
-Pas question Becky!  
Becky m'a donné un petit coup de coude dans les côtes qui m'a coupé le souffle.  
-Ca sera amusant, a-t-elle dit les dents serrées. S'il te plaît, allez s'il te plaît. On n'a pas le choix, Lily, on est coincées avec eux.  
Elle avait raison. J'avais envie de pleurer. Mes rêves étaient en train de s'envoler en fumée. A la place de vacances sans hommes pendant lesquelles j'aurais pu me laver la tête et oublize Paul, j'étais sur le point de passer trois semaines entières avec deux étrangers qui bavaient tous les deux devant Becky comme si elle était la petite soeur de Cindy Crawford. Personne ne me regardait. Remarquez, le jean me fait toujours un énorme derrière. C'allait être comme avoir à nouveau quatorze ans. Moi, Miss Tapisserie dans les boîtes en dépit de tous mes efforts pour paraître cool, et Becky avec des garçons qui lui tournaient autour comme autant d'abeilles autour d'un pot de miel.  
-Souris! Lilou, m'a-t-elle priée.  
Commens-je sourire quand je voyais à travers la porte vitrée James parler à son ami en esquissant de grand geste fiévreux, lui faisant de toute évidance remarquer qu'il était hors de question qu'il se retrouve coincé avec moi pendant toutes les vacances. Je pouvais même imaginer la conversation: "Oublie ça. Tu as droit à la mignonne et moi à la petite moche. Pas question"  
Je prit ma décision en voyant ça. Tans pour lui. Il allait devoir faire avec moi.  
Nous sommes retournées à l'intérieur.  
-Vous feriez bien d'enregistrer notre plainte, ai-je lancé à la fille derrière le comptoir. J'obtiendrai une réduction quand tout ceci sera fini croyez-moi.  
Elle m'a jeté un regard qui disait que je pouvais toujours courir.  
-Signez là.

* * *

**Merci à:**

**_Dud Citron_, Oz's, _Lauralavoiepelletier_, moimoiremoi, _Miss Hell Black_**

Bisous! et au prochain chapitre ;-)


	5. Début du séjour avec Sirius et James:

Merci à _Melowyn_, **Dub citron**, _Miss Hell Black_, **moimoiremoi **et _Oz's_!!

**Chapitre5/ Début du séjour avec Sirius et James:**

Ca nous a pris une heure et demi pour atteindre la ville de New Jersey, et cet hôtel à propos duquel Sirius avait lu que "Bon Jovi y allait". J'ai fait remarquer avec amertume que les hôtels dans lesquels les riches stars du rock se réunissaient allait être quelque peu hors de nos prix, mais Sirius et Becky se sont écriéds de concert: "Relax, Lilou!"

-Bien, ai-je répondu les dents serrées.

James, qui tenait le volant, avait l'air aussi irrité que moi. J'étais assise à l'avant de la voiture tandis que les deux tourtereaux étaient à l'arrière, collés l'un à l'autre. Entre James et moi, ça ne collait pas du tout.

Par L'intermédiaire de Sirius, j'ai appris qu'ils travaillaient ensemble au Ministère de la Magie comme Auror et vivaient à Londres. Sirius qui avait 21 ans, étaits le plus jeune, James en avait 22 et c'était la cousine de Sirius, en stage dans une agence de voyage pour sorciers, qui leur avait réservé ces vacances.

-Si j'avais fait la réservation, je me serais rendu compte que nous aurions à partager une voiture, a dit James d'un air sinistre, et nous aurions alors réservé autre chose.

Charmant. Pour un beau gosse au profil de star de cinéma, aux longs doigts adorables qui reposaient avec légéreté sur le volant, James pouvait être vraiment casse-bonbons. Il avait d'ailleurs de grandes jambes aussi, ai-je remarqué, des jambes qui avaient l'air magnifiques sous la souple toile de jeans, non que je m'y intéresse d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Mais n'est-ce pas génial ce qu'il s'est passé? a dit Becky joyeusement.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à l'hôtel de Bon Jovi, j'ai demandé à Sirius où il avait lu ce détail crucial qui l'avait amené à penser que c'était un endroit agréable.

-Dans un magazine, a-t-il répondu en fixant avec ravissement le piteux immeuble d'un étage.

-C'était un très vieux magazine datant des années 50-60?

Je savais que je me conduisais en vraie garce mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Nous avions roulé des heures sur ce sentier battu pour trouver cet endroit et maintenant que nous étions là, je me rendais compte que c'était le genre de lieu que même les cafards boycoteraient. La seule bonne nouvelle, c'était que ce n'était pas cher. C'a été le facteur décisif. Aucun d'entre nous n'avait d'argent à gaspiller et nous avions tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, nous avons donc pris les chambres.

-Et si nous allions tous manger un bout? a proposé Becky avec enthousiasme une fois nos sacs à dos jetés sur les lits jumeaux de notre chambre minable.

-Le seul endroit où je vais, c'est au lit, ai-je répondu en inspectant les draps à la recherche de faune et de flore.

C'était ce genre d'endroit.

-Rabat-joie, m'a-t-elle lancé.

-Traînée, lui ai-je rétorqué. Réveille-moi demain matin.

Sirius et Becky ont attendu jusqu'à la deuxième nuit sur la route pour conclure.

Nous avons roulé jusqu'à Atlantic City et trouvé un charmant petit motel qui nous a plu à tous par son allure année cinquante. Notre chambre était toute en bois avec des rideaux à franfreluches, des couvertures rose bonbon et un moelleux canapé violet qu'on aurait dit tout droit sorti du décor des "Jours Heureux".

Nous avons dîné au bas de la rue dans un restaurant grill qui faisait une promo sur la bière.

A la fin de la soirée, aucun d'entre nous de se rappelait combien coûtait un grand pichet de bière mais nous nous sommes enfilé sept pichets abat d'être à court d'argent. L'alcool a certainement atténué la tension entre nous. Enfin, la tension entre James et moi en fait.

Becky et Sirius étaient à peu près aussi tendus qu'un d'ados insoucints et on les entendait hurler de rire tout le long du chemin du retour au motel: eux, bras dessus, bras dessous; James et moi marchant à un mètre de distance l'un l'autre. Quand l'autre couple s'est mis à courir avec hystérie vers le motel, James et moi avons continué à marcher dans un silence pas vraiment amical.

Je n'ai pas été surprise lorsque j'ai ouvert notre porte et n'ai pas vu aucune trace de Becky. Il était clair qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Sirius et James. Parfait, s'ils voulaient faire ménage à trois, c'étaient leurs oignons.

J'ai allumé la télé et j'étais en train de chercher quelque chose à regarder parmi les millions de chaîne câblées quand on a frappé à la porte.

James, grand et élancé et avec un air contrarié, se tenait sur le seil de la porte.

-Je peux entrer? a-t-il demandé.

-Laisse-moi deviner, ai-je dit en le faisant entrer. Partie de jambes en l'air en direct dans ta chambre?

-Quelque chose dans le genre?

Le canapé des "Jours Heureux" était assez petit en réalité et quand nous nous y sommes assis tous les deux, nous étions plutôt près l'un de l'autre. Je n'arrêtais pas de jeter des coups d'oeil furtif au profil de James, me demandant si j'étais si horrible au point qu'il ne daigne même pas se tourner vers moi. Ce n'était pas que je voulais qu'il le fasse ou quoi que ce soit, mais s'il tentait de me faire du plat, j'aurais la satisfaction de lui dire que j'avais fait voeu de chasseté et que je ne regarderais plus jamais un homme. Ou quelque chose dans le genre.

A minuit et demi, j'ai dit que j'"tais crevée et que j'allais me coucher.

-Je peux rester? a-t-il murmuré, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télé.

J'ai acquiescé d'un hochement de tête.

-Je dors sur le canapé si tu préfères que je n'utilise pas le lit de Becky.

Merci, ai-je pensé. De toute évidence, j'étais si repoussante qu'il preféférait être aussi loin de moi que possible.

-Dors sur le lit, ai-je rétorqué d'un ton brusque. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me sautes dessus au milieu de la nuit.

Je povais toujours rêver!

Le lendemain matin, à mon réveil, je me sios retournée pour voir James couché sur le dos, à moitié recouvert par le dessus de lit rose de Becky. Soit il avait récemmentséjourné dans un endroit chaud et ensoleillé, soit il faisait des U.V., "sans doute pas, il ne doit pas savoir ce que c'est", mais son corps! Son corps parfaitement sculpé, avait la couleur du caramel doré!

Wahou! Sûr qu'il était canon!

J'ai laissé mon regard s'attarder sur ses épaules fortes et musclées et sur ses tablettes de chocolat. J'ai pens un instant au ventre flasque de Paul et à son habitude de baver sur les oreillers la nuit, en deux mots: Tue l'Amour.

James n'était pas le genre de personne à baver. En fait, la seul personne qui bavait (d'envie) ici, c'était moi. Je me suis hissée hors du lit pour prendre une douche. Ca ne m'a pas calmée.

Mêm les yeux fermés, je continuais à voir James dans toute sa splendeur. Pas de doute: Quelque part en moi, le glaçon anti-mecs avait fondu. C'était typique: je me consolais de Paul avec un gars qui ne me toucherait même pas avec des pincettes.

Je me suis habillée dans la salle de bains, ai détourné mon regard en passant devant un James endormi puis ai foncé dans l'autre chambre.

-Allez on se lève et on y va, ai-je hurlé tel un animateur de camp de vacances assoiffé de pouvoir.

A suivre :**Chapitre6/ Une nouvelle amitié?**


	6. Une nouvelle amitié?

**Chapitre6/ Une nouvelle amitié?**

Nous sommes vite entrés dans la routine. Nous prenions chaque soir trois chambres: une pour moi, une pour James et une pour Becky et Sirius qui ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se peloter. Chaque matin, nous prenions le petit-déjeuner ensemble et planifions le trajet de la journée. Nous voulions voir le Kentuchy, le Tennessee et aller à Memphis, bien sûr. Nous tenions tous à visiter Graceland, simplement pour voir à quel point c'était ringard. Ensuite nous voulions descendre vers La Nouvelle Orléans, puis à Houston (James avait très envie de visiter le centre spatial de la N.A.S.A.) pour finalement remonter à Atlanta.

Nous avions des tas de conversations sur la façon dont nous allions procéder pour combiner tout ça parcequ'il nous faudrait faire beaucoup de voiture.

Enfin, James et moi avions des tas de conversation sur la façon dont nous allions procéder pour faire tout ça parce que les deux autres avaient trop le feu aux fesses pour penser à autre chose. Chaque jour, quand nous avions atteint notre destination, James et moi allions découvrir le paysage pendant que Sirius et Becky claquaient la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel pour partir à la découverte de leurs propres paysage personnels.

-Ils sont en train de tout rater, ai-je lancé à James un soir où, alors que nous promenions dans centre de Nashville, nous nous étions retrouvés dans une petite discothéque où l'on pouvait danser et écouter de la musique country (NDA: avais pas d'idée de musique et s'accorde à la suite..) toute la nuit.

-Ouais, a-t-il répondu en m'entraînant sur la piste de danse pour rejoindre tous les danseurs ayx bottes de cow-boys. Tant pis pour eux. On n'a qu'à s'amuser, nous, Lys. (j'adore qu'il m'appelle comme sa!)

Et nous nous somme amusés.

James et moi avons commencé à tenir un journal dans lequel nous écrivions tous les matins.

Nous nous asseyions côte à côte tout en relatant notre propre version de la journée précédente. Sirius et Becky sortaient du lit si tard que nous avions généralement terminé notre petit-déjeuner quand ils nous rejoingnaient?

Je m'amusais comme une folle à taquiner James en décrivant nos différents motels pour petit budget dans un style d'agent immobilier.

-Voyons voir, ai-je fait le premier matin à Memphis alors que nous étions assis dans une sorte de crêperie et attendions notre petit-déjeuner-géant. Chambre simple avec optimisation de l'espace et une présence policière rassurante.

James a éclater de rire:

-N'oublie pas d'écrire que la présence policière est due au fait que l'endroit est si mal famé que les flics doivent faire de rondes en voiture vingt fois par nuit!

-Le décor est épuré, continuai-je en pouffant.

James se remit à rire. J'adorais l'entendre rire. Lorsqu'il riait, son visage se plissait de façon sexy et le rendait totalement adorable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, épuré? a-t-il demandé. Tu devrais plutôt dire qu'il n'y a pas de meubles dans la chambre à part les lits qui sont probablement cloués au sol.

-Je pense que les agents immobiliers se doivent d'être inventifs, ai-je plaisanté.

-Pas inventifs à ce point. Tu as une imaginations débordante, Lys

Le "petit-déjeuner" est arrivé.

-Je ne m'habiturai jamais à ces portions, ai-je soupiré en regardant l'énorme assiette en face de moi. Je vais ressembler à un hippopotame quand on va rentrer.

-Tu es très bien, a dit James, la bouche pleine.

Il m'a souri avant de reporter son attention sur les crêpes de la taille de disques vinyles.

Entre deux bouchées, il s'est mis à parler de ce que nous allions faire ce jour-là, mais je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment. J'étais étourdie par le fait que James avait dit que j'étais très bien.

Par chance, j'avais un peu bronzé et cela me donnait une mine rayonnante. Et mainetant qye je m'étais liée d'amitié avec James, j'étais assez détendue pour laisser tomber les grand T-shirt amples qui cachaient mes fesses et mettais désormais des petits débardeurs moulants, qui m'allaient parafaitement, il faut le dire. Avec mes longs cheveux qui descendaient en cascade dans mon dos et avec mon nouveau jean taille basse, j'étais plus belle que jamais! Mais qu'un supercanon comme James le dise, c'était autre chose.

Quand nous avaons fini, Becky et Sirius ne s'étaient pas montrés, nous somme donc retournés au motel et avons frappé à la porte de leur chambre.

Becky a ouvert. Elle était plus blanche que moi, ceci grâce au fait y'elle et Sirius passaient trop de temps dans leur chambre pour pouvoir bronzer.

-Nous partons à Graceland, ai-je dit. Vous venez avec nous?

-Heu, non, a-telle répondu, tout sourire.

J'ai haussé les épaules. Sirius n'était pas fanatique de tous ca mais il l'était de toute évidence en ce qui concernait le sport en chambre.

Graceland a été incroyable. Même pour qui n'avait jamais été fan d'Elvis, c'était très imprécionant. de voir l'endroit où il avait vécu.

Comme nous avions un peu perdu de notre entrain après avoir vue la maison du King, nous avons décidé de nous dirger vers Beale Street et de nous amuser. C'était un coin à touristes, comme nous nous en sommes aperçus une fois sur place, le genre d'endroit qui a perdu son charme originel et n'est plus maintenant qu'un lieu marqué "à visiter" dans les guides touristiques.

-C'est comme si on marchait dans un décor de cinéma, ai-je lancé tandis que nous nous promenions tranquillement le long de la rue, ne perdant pas une miette du spectacle et écoutant la musique veloutée qui s'échappait du B.B. King Club.

-Je sais, mais on aurait été furieux de rater ça.

C'était exactement ce que je m'étais dit.

A suivre: **Chapitre7/ La voyante:**


	7. La voyante:

Coucou les gens!!! voilà deux chapitres et après c'est la fin! lol

Merci à **Miss Hell Black**, **_Melowyn_** et **lauralavoiepelletier**

**Chapitre7/ La voyante:**

Nous avaons trouvé un minuscule restaurant qui promettait les meilleurs steaks de la ville et nous sommes affalés dans un coin. Le steak que James avait commandé était si énorme que nous avons éclaté de rire en le voyant.

-Bon appétit et faites-moi signe si vous désirez autre chose, a dit la serveuse avec l'accent mélodieux de Memphis.

Nous nous sommes souri. J'aodrais l'Amèrique. Tout le monde était si gentil et je m'amusais tellement. La seul ombre au tableau était qu'il nous restait que sept jours avant de repartir et de retourner à la vie dans laquelle je vie normalement sans James, la vie dans laquelle je portais d'ennuyeux tailleurs de travail, où je supportais tant bien que mal les beuglantes et limitais ma consommation de petits gâteaux au chocolat à deux par jour.

-Je ne metttrai plus jamais de tailleur de ma vie, ai-je annoncé en allongeant mes jambes pour admirer mon jean et mes bottes de cow-boy.

-C'est drôle, mais la première fois que je t'ai vue, je t'imaginais très bien en tailleur, toute guindée et menant tout le monde à la baguette a dit James, en renonçant enfin à son énorme steak. Mais plus maintenant, a-t-il ajouté précipitamment. Maintenant, a-t-il continué, ses yeux s'attardant sur courbes, je ne t'imagine pas du tout boutonnée jusqu'au cou. Tu es parfaite comme tu es.

J'ai fais une boule de ma serviette et la lui ai jetée dessus.

-Arrête ça, ai-je fait, embarrassée. Tu es un vrai baratineur.

Il devait être en train de barratiner, non?

La Nouvelle-Orléans s'est révélée être la ville que j'ai préférée de tout ce voyage. J'ai adoré l'atmosphère du quartier français avec ses balcons en saillie qui ressemblent à de la dentelle, ses volets et des cours ombragées.

James et moi étions comme des enfants en nous précipitant partout, désireux de tout voir. J'ai insisté pour que nous vistions un magasin vaudou alors que James voulait faire une de ces visites de cimetières.

-Tu peux y aller tout seul, ai-je dit en frissonnant. J'ai vu "Entretien avec un vampire".

Il a rigolé et serré mon bras.

-Je te tiendrai la main, poule mouillée.

Nous avons mangé des beignets saupoudrés de sucre dans un café sur Jackson Square, à moitié parce que nous avions faim et à moitié parce que la combinaison de chaleur et d'humidité était si oppressante qu'il était impossible de rester trop longtemps dehors sans se précipiter dans un magasin pour un souffle de climatisation.

Je n'avais jamais connu une telle humidité auparavant. Mon petit T-shirt me collait littéralement au corps et James n'était pas en meilleur état. Le résultat de tout ça a été que nous devions nous arrêter sans cesse pour boire. Après avoir traîné les pieds dans Decatur Street et Chartres Street, nous avons quitté la chaleur pour un petit bar à l'exterieur de Dumaine et commandé des Mint Juleps, la boisson traditionnelle du Sud.

James a adoré et j'ai détesté.

-Je croyais que ça serait plus doux, ai-je lancé en faisant une grimace.

James a souri et m'a commandé un thé glacé King Island.

-Je te croyais déjà assez douce, a-t-il dit gentiment.

Ensuite, nous avons erré en cherchant les magasins vaudou. Avant d'en trouver un, nous sommes tombés à un coin de rue sur une vieille petite créole qui portait en sandwich un panneau proclamant qu'elle avait des dons de voyance.

-Vous voulez que je dise l'avenir de la jolie dame pour dix dollars? a-t-elle demandé.

-Non, ai-je répondu en rougissant.

-Oui, a dit James avec un large sourire.

Il lui a tendu l'argent et elle a pris ma main dans la sienne. Je l'ai regardée dans les yeux et été déconcertée en voyant qu'elle était aveugle, avec des points de cataracte d'un blanc laiteux sur l'iris.

-Vous devez faire un choix, m'a-t-elle soufflé doucement. Vous avez l'amour. Ne perdez pas de temps. La vie est trop courte.

C'était tout. James l'a remerciée et nous sommes partis. Je me sentais un peu étourdie, que ce soit par la chaleur ou par ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

-Ca va? m'a-t-il demandé.

J'ai hoché la tête.

-C'est étrange, ce qu'elle a dit, ai-je murmuré. A propos d'un choix.

-Tu crois que c'est entre ton ex et moi? a demandé James.

Je l'ai fixé.

-C'est Becky qui me l'a dit, a-t-il avoué. Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu étais tout le temps si agressive.

-Je n'étais pas agressive, ai-je protesté. Je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas et...

Il s'est arrêté et m'a fait face, traçant du doigt et avec légèreté la ligne moite de ma clavicule.

Ma peau, déjà brûlante, s'enflamma.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire ça? a-t-il demandé, la voix aussi douce qu'une brise de printemps.

-Je ne sais pas, ai-je répondu. Je pensais que tu préférais Becky.

Il soupira et me lanca un regard exaspéré.

-Allez, a-t-il. Retournons nous reposer à l'hôtel. On fera les lézard à côté de la piscine et on reviendra dîner ici ce soir. Il ne nous este plus qu'une semaine etje veux bronzer un peu avantde rentrer.


	8. De l'amour ou une profonde amitié?

**Chapitre8/ De l'amour ou une profonde amitié?**

J'étais déçue que la magie du moment ait été rompue. C'était entièrement ma faute parce que j'avais parlé de Becky. Il m'appréiait et j'avais tout gâché en lui rappelant Becky.

De retour à l'hôtel, j'ai enfilé mon bikini, pris mon livre et ma crème solaire et suis allée retrouver James dehors, à côté de la piscine. Il étai assis sur un transat, une canette de soda à la main, et avait l'air de mauvaise humeur.

-Salut, ai-je lancé rapidement, faisant mon possible pour ne pas regarder ce corps mince, bronzé, presque nu à part un short kaki.

Je me suis passé de la crème sur le devant et suis restée étendue comme ça une demi-heure, à ruminer et à m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Une demi-heure suffisaitpour un côté, ai-je décidé sauf si je voulais devenir rouge écrevisse. J'ai remonté mon transat et jeté un regard furti à James. Il avait l'air de dormir. Probablement en train de de rêver Becky, ai-je pensé, vexée.

Je me suis assise et ai mis de la crème sur mes jambes avant d'essayer d'en passer dans mon dos. C'est impossible de passer quoi que ce soit dans son propose dos, et j'ai donc juré entre mes dents.

Tout à coup, James estapparu à côté de moi

-Bon sang, donne-moi ce flacon, a-t-il dit, exaspéré. Allonge-toi, je m'occupe de ton dos.

La gorge serrée, je me suis allongée sur le ventre.

-Il m'en faut juste un tou petit peu, tu n'as pas besoin de faire mes jambes, ai-je chevroté.

C'était déjà assez pénible qu'il soit obligé de voir ma peau pas dutout "à la Becky", sans qu'il ait en plus à passer de la crème dessus.

-Tu ne veuxpas cramer, a dit James, la voix soudain mal assurée. Ses mains étaient chaudes et agréables, étalant avec douceur la crème sur mes épaules. Ca ne signifiait rien pou lui, me suis-je rappelé, misérablement.

Ca devat être pour lui comme passer de la crème sur le dos de sa soeur. Totalement platonique.

-Tu as une soeur? ai-je demandé.

-Une soeur? a-t-il fai, perplexe. Non.

Je le voyais pratiquement sourire.

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi, Lils. Ton esprit fonctionne de façon mystérieuse.

Ses mains glissaient sur mon dos, en mouvements fermes. Puis je l'ai senti défaire mon haut de bikini.

-Tu n'as pas besoin...

-Chut, m'a-t-il coupé en retiraant mes bretelles.

Je me suis légèrement redressée pour qu'il puisse faire glisser le haut de mon bikini. Mon coeur battait la chamade d'excitation. J'entendais James respirer plus fort, je sentais son après rasage, chaud et citronné.

Les lents mouvements rythmés descendaient le long de ma cage thoracique, en cercle, faisant pénétrer la lotion. Son toucher était exquis; c'était comme trouver quelqu'un qui savait jouer sur votre corps comme s'il jouait sur un piano à queue, après des années passées avec quelqu'un qui le martelait comme un vieux piano droit abîmé. Les doigts de Paul ne m'avaient jamais électrifiée comme ceux de James.

Soudain, je ne pouvais plus me retenir.

Je me suis retournée, serrant ma serviette contre ma poitrine, me mouand qui'il puisse voir mes bourrelets. Son visage, beau et sombre, était tout près du mien, ses pupilles agrandies de désir tandis qu'il me fixait longuement.

C'a été le moment le plus érotique de ma vie.

Non je corrige, c'a été quand il s'est assis plus près de moi sur le transat et qu'il a délicatement fait courir un doigt le long de ma colonne.

-Je voulais faire ça depuis la première nuit où j'ai dormi dans ta chambre, a-t-il dit d'une voix rauque. Tu t'es endormie et je t'ai regardée pendant des heures.

Je ne pouvais que le fixer du regard.

-Mais je croyais que tu préérais Becky, ai-je fait stupidement.

-Je ne désire pas Becky. Je te désire toi, a-t-il répondu d'une voix douce. Ettu dois cesser de penser que tu es une sorte de femme de seconde classe simplement parce que tu traînes tout le temps avec elle. Elle est adorable mais toi aussi. Je suis fou de la façon dont tu te mords les lèvres quand tu réfléchis, je suis fou de la façon dont tes hanches se balancent quand tu marches, je suis fou de ces petits haus sexy que tu portes. Je suis simplement fou de toi!

A ce moment, je l'ai tiré vers moi et nos lèvres se sont rencontrées. Je voulais le goûter, le dévorer et apparemment il voulait me faire la même chose. Nos corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre et il m'est soudain venu à l'esprit que nous ferions mieux de quitter les abords de la piscine si nous voulions pas nous faire arrêter pour attentat à la pudeur au cas où ma serviette glisseait.

-On monte? ai-je proposé, étonnée de mon propre courage.

Il a souri.

-Absolument. Il y a un tas de paysages à couper le souffle que je veux explorer depuis longtemps.

Tout en parlant, il jouaitavec l'élastique de la culotte de mon maillot.

Je lui ai souri et me suis enroulée dans ma serviette.

-Est-ce que ce sera la visite rapide, pour petits budgets, faite en cinq minutes ou le circuit long et complet? ai-je murmuré.

-Ca prendra définitivement plus de cinq minutes, a-t-il promis.


	9. Retour à la normal avec un choix?

Hello les gens!! DESOLER pour le retard, mais voilà ENFIN le DERNIER CHAPITRE!! lol

**Tous d'abord je tiens à tous vous remercier: **

Rebecca-Black, Lauralavoiepelletier, Lullaby12, Miss Hell Black, Melowyn, Dub citron, Moimoiremoi (qui à un peut tricher lol), Oz's, ainsi que tous ceux qui on lut sans laisser de reviews!

Maintenant PLACE à la FIN!!!

**Chapitre9/ Retour à ma normal avec un choix difficile?**

Plus d'une semaine après ça, le lundi matin j'étais de retour au boulot. Bien que mon monde intérieur ait tourné sur son axeaprès les vacances, à l'agence, rien n'avait changé. Mon bureau était jonché de piles des mêmes vieilles réclamations; Anaël, la petite nouvelleétait toujours en train de passer de la majeurepartie de son temps à flirter avec Danny, deux bureaux plus loin, et la climatisation était encore en panne, rendant le fait de travailler dans l'air éouffant du mois d'août cauchemardesque.

Il était presque midi quand Paul m'a appelée.

-Lily, a-t-il dit d'une voix plaintive. J'ai besoin de te voir, s'il te plaît. Nous avons fait une terrible erreur.

Je n'ai rien répondu. C'était drôle, vous voyez, mais j'avais passé tellement de temps à dire mentalement à Paul qel gros porc il était, que quand je lui ai finalement parlé, j'avais épuisé mon lot d'insultes. Et en plus de ça, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de crier sur votre ex-fiancé quand vous êtes au travail. Les journaux à scandale n'ont pas de service de potins aussi rapide que ce bureau. Un mot de ma bouche à propos du badinage de Paul et j'aurais pu tout aussi bien mettre une annonce dans la gazette du sorcier racontant à tout le monde qu'il avait couché avec cette asperge du nom de Maura.

-S'il te plaît, parle-moi, a supplié Paul. Tu es tout pour moi, c'était une erreur gigantesque et depuis que tu es partie, tu me manques tellement.

Il a fait une pause pour reprendre son souffle avant de poursuivre.

-Lily, on ne peut pas jeter tout ça. Nous avons une maison, une vie ensemble, un avenir et une histoire. Nous avons vécu trop de choses ensemble pour que ça se termine.

-Oui, nous avons une hisoire, ai-je acquiescé calmement.

J'ai l'habitude de paraître calme au bureau.

C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin comme encouragement.

-Oui, a-t-il répété avec empressement. Nous avons été ensemble si longtemps, Lily, on ne peut pas tout jeter à la poubelle à cause d'une aventure innsignifiante.

-Es-tu sûr que ce n'est arrivé qu'une seul fois? ai-je poliment demandé.

Nous n'avions finalement jamais discuté pour savoir si ç'avait été l'affaire d'un seul soir avec Maura ou une série derencontre passionnées dans sa voiture.

-Oui!

Il avait l'air très convaincant.

-Elle n'est rien pour moi, c'était une erreur. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, honnêtement. S'il te plaît, essayons encore.

-Tu veux qu'on recommence? Je ne sais pas, tu crois qu'on peut? Ne finirait-on pas par se torturer à propos du passé? lui ai-je demandé.

-Je t'aime, je veux être avec toi, a-t-il répondu frénétiquement.

-Il faut qu'on se voie, ai-je décidé. Le plus vite possible, tu ne crois pas?

Même à travers le téléphone, je pouvais entendre Paul lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Je ne pouvais que l'imaginer en train de sourire. Il a un sourire adorable. C'était la chose que j'aimais le plus chez lui, la chose que les autres femmes admiraient. Paul n'était ni grand ni bien bâti mais il était sans conteste attirant, avec des cheveux d'un blond nordique et des yeux bleus et imperturbables.

Nous avons arrangé un rendez-vous pour le vendredi. Paul voulait qu'on se retrouve tout de suite, mais j'ai dit non. C'était vendredi ou rien.

J'ignore comment j'ai tenu toute la semaine.

J'ai beaucoup pensé à Paul, naturellement. C'est vrai, nous avions passé des années ensemble et on ne peut pas tout jeter à la poubelle comme ça, n'est-ce-pas?

Le vendredi, à dix-huit heures dix, nous nous somme retrouvée au _Den, _un grand pub moderne près de mon travail. Paul a commandé nos boissons et nous nous sommes assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Il avait l'air pâle et fatigué, pour être honnête. J'ai pris sa main dans la mienne. Il souriait, ses yeux bleus brillaient de plaisir. J'ai regardé son visage familier et ses cheveux blond dans lesquels j'adorais passer mes doigts. J'ai pensé à quel point il pouvait être gentil les week-ends quand il m'apportait parfois une tasse de café au lit le matin et que nous lisions le journal et discutions. Nous étions ensemble depuis notre sortie de Poudlard. Il était présent pour tellement de grands moments de ma vie: mon diplôme, l'enterrement de mon grand-père, tout ce que vous pouvez imagine, nous y étions ensemble. C'avait été parfait, jusqu'à ce qu'il gâche tout en couchant avec eette garce.

-Veux-tu m'épouser, Lily? a-t-il demandé avec douceur.

J'ai souri et l'ai gentiment embrassé sur la joue. Il sentait cet après-rasage musqué hors de prix que je lui offrais toujours à Noël. Lui, à Noël dernier, il m'avait offert du bain moussant. Un bain moussant très bon marché et pas le truc coûteux que j'avais demandé.

-Non, je ne veux pas t'épouser, ai-je dit. Tu as tout gâché, Paul.

Vous auriez vu sa tête! Choc, étonnement et incrédulité se disputaient le contrôle de son expression. L'incrédulité a gagné d'un cheveu.

-M..m..mais tu m'aimes, Lly. Tu as le coeur brisé à cause de moi, je le sais, a-t-il bégayé.

-"_J'avais_" l'ai-je corrigé. Je t'ai oublié.

Paul me fixa du regard, choqué.

-Je ne te crois pas, a-t-il dit tu essayes simplement de me faire du mal, pour te venger de mon aventure.

-Non, ai-je répondu. Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu dis ça comme ça!

Paul était en rage. Il devenait rouge de colère.

Son regard n'était plus amical ni chaleureux: c'était une étrange combinaison de colère et d'étonnement. Paul ne pouvait pas croire que je le repoussais. Il avait pené qu'il lui suffisait de claquer des doigts pour que j'accoure. Bon, ça avait marché dans le passé. Mais pas cette fois. Les choses avaient changé. J'avais changé.

-Je ne fais pas que le dire, ai-je souligné gentiment en me levant. C'est la vérité.

J'ai regardé le bar où James se tenait, te un roc et absolument canon dans un très beau costume gris, l'expression tendue comme s'il mourait d'envie de foncer frapper Paul s'il osait toucher à un cheveu de ma tête. J'ai souri à James et il s'est approché. Si James est canon en jean, laissez-moi vous dire, il faut que vous le voyiez en costume.

Vous voyez, j'vais beaucoup pensé à Paul depuis son appel. Nous avions été amoureux depuis son appel. Nous avions été amoureux avant et ça avait paru une bonne idée de se marier. Mais plus maintenant. J'avais passé une semaine entière à penser à la façon dont il me menait par le bout du nez, au fait que nous n'étions jamais partis dans aucun endroit passionnant pour les vancances, au fait qu'il décidait toujour de ce que nous regardions à la télé. Et puis j'ai pensé à James, l'dorable James Potter, qui ne pouvait pas être loin de moi. Le sexy, l'amusant James Potter qui m'aimai pour ce que j'étais plutôt que pour le genre de personne en laquelle il pourrait me transformer.

Je suppose que j'ai oublié de mentionner comment ça s'est passé entre James et moi après La Nouvelle-Orléans. Bien, nous avons eu un tas de choses à écrire dans le journal mais ç'aurait été tellement classé X que nous aurions jamais pu le montrer à quelqu'un d'autre, donc nous l'avons laissé de côté. Si ce n'est ce que ce garçon est capable de faire avec un glaçon. (La climatisation du motel à Houston était un peu juste, nous avons donc dû improviser).

Les yeux de Paul lui sont pratiquement sortis de la tête tandis qu'il fixait James, mon Apollon à moi. Il s'est levé, ce qui a été une erreur. A côté de James, Paul avait l'air décharné et mal habillé. Et James avait l'air de pouvoir étendre Paul en une seconde, Paul s'est donc rassis et a avalé une grande lampée de sa bière.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse Lily, a-t-il bredouillé d'une voix faible, mais le coeur n'y était pas.

Il savait reconnaître un adversaire sérieux quand il en voyait un.

Je lui ai tapoté le bras.

-Nous parlerons de la maison, ai-je di avec assurance.

J'ai pris la main de James et nous sommes sortis du _Den_. Nous allions chercher Becky et Sirius et passer tous les quatre le week-end à Kinsale. Nous voulions partir vite pour éviter la circulation. Vous voyez, James et moi avions très envie de voir un peu de paysage...

**Fin**


End file.
